The present invention relates a MultiMediaCard fabrication method, and more particularly to such a MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which greatly reduces MultiMediaCard manufacturing cost, and improves the product quality.
Following fast development of electronic integrated circuit technology and materials, chips are made having better function and smaller size for use in a variety of electronic goods including electronic dictionary, digital camera, etc. The application of electronic integrated circuits enables electronic products to be made smaller than ever. Nowadays various MultiMediaCards have been disclosed for use with multimedia apparatus that combines audio and video components to create an interactive application that uses text, sound, and graphics. FIG. 1 shows a MultiMediaCard fabrication method according to the prior art. This MultiMediaCard fabrication method comprises the steps of PCB layout, Die bond, Glob top, shell injection molding, adhesion, and printing. Because the shell is separately injection-molded from PVC (polyvinyl chloride) or ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) and then adhered to the encapsulated circuit board after the step of glob top, the fabrication procedure is complicated and time-consuming, in consequence the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Further, it is difficult to control the quality when adhering the shell to the encapsulated circuit board.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which greatly shortens the manufacturing time of MultiMediaCards. It is another object of the present invention to provide a MultiMediaCard fabrication method, which greatly reduces the manufacturing cost of MultiMediaCards. According to the present invention, the MultiMediaCard fabrication method comprises the steps of (1) PCB layout, (2) mounting a conductor plate on the circuit board thus obtained by means of surface mounting technique, (3) die bond, (4) wire bond, (5) glob top, (6) injection shell, and (7) printing the desired logo and design on the shell of the semi-finished product. Because these steps are continuously performed in series, the fabrication method achieves high efficiency, and the quality of finished goods is well controlled.